kpopfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
BTS
center|150px BTS (방탄소년단 czyt. Bangtan Sonyeondan) — znani również jako Bangtan Boys, Bulletproof Scout Boys oraz Beyond The Scene. Siedmioosobowy męski zespół hiphopowy, spod skrzydeł wytwórni Big Hit Entertainment. Zadebiutowali 12 kwietnia 2013 roku z No More Dream. Zdobyli tytuł "New Artist of The Year" na 2013 MelOn Music Award, 2013 Golden Disk Awards, 2014 Seoul Music Awards i 2014 Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards. Z 2016 MelOn Music Awards wrócili z dwoma nagrodami: Top 10 oraz jedną z najważniejszych nagród (Daesang): Best Album of the Year za The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever. Mieli także swój własny ośmioodcinkowy program Rookie King: Channel Bangtan (kor. 신인왕: 채널 방탄) emitowany na SBS MTV. W 2017 roku BTS znalazł się na 5. pozycji listy Forbes Korea Power Celebrity, rankingu najbardziej wpływowych osobistości w Korei. Od 2017 roku grupa ujawniła nowe BIBI - Brand Identity - czyli tożsamość marki: logo BTS, logo ARMY, a także nowe rozwinięcie skrótu BTS w wersji angielskiej: Beyond The Scene (z ang. młodość, która nie zastyga i dąży ku rozwojowilub bardziej dosłownie: za kulisami). Należy podkreślić, że nie jest to nowa nazwa BTS, bo w Korei BTS nadal pozostają Bangtan Sonyeondan, a jest to jedynie dodatkowe znaczenie. Fandom *Nazwa fandomu to A.R.M.Y (Adorable Representative M.C for Youth - „Zachwycający Przedstawiciel M.C dla Młodzieży”. *Design lightsitck'u: biała bomba. Logo left|90px Znaczeniem pierwszego oraz nowego loga jest BTS chroniące młodzież przed uprzedzeniami. Oni idą naprzód, ścigają marzenia zamiast zostać w rzeczywistości. right|200px Nowe BI BTS symbolizuje młodość, która nie zastyga w obecnym stanie, ale dąży ku rozwojowi. Właśnie ta chwila została przedstawiona za pomocą wizualizacji, w której członkowie otwierają drzwi, a ich fanklub, ARMY, jest po drugiej stronie, by wyjść im na spotkanie. Znaczenie marki zostało wybrane z konceptem połączenia przeszłości z przyszłością. BTS od debiutu byli zespołem, który "blokuje zakazy i powstrzymuje uprzedzenia do młodych ludzi" . Teraz, z "Beyond The Scene" zostało dodane znaczenie, że "młodzież nie zastygnie w swoim obecnym stanie, ale będzie się rozwijać i nieustannie dążyć ku swoim marzeniom".źródło: FB BTS (방탄소년단) LOGO ANIMATION|LOGO ANIMATION Historia Przed debiutem Pierwsi członkowie BTS zostali zrekrutowani przez przesłuchania „Hit it” wytwórni Big Hit w 2010 i 2011 roku. Oryginalny skład Bangtan Boys przeszedł kilka zmian przed ostatecznym ustaleniem w 2012 roku. Na pół roku przed debiutem grupy członkowie rozpoczęli tworzenie nazwy i relacji z fanami poprzez Twitter, blogi wideo, fanowskie kafejki i wydawali różne covery piosenek przez YouTube i SoundCloud. RM występował już jako raper undergroundowy i wypuścił nieformalnie kilka utworów, w tym kolaborację z Zico. Suga był także undergroundowym raperem w Daegu, a J-Hope, który był częścią zespołu tańca ulicznego o nazwie NEURON, działał na undergroundowej scenie tanecznej, uczestniczył w różnych bitwach i konkursach. 2013 : 2 Cool 4 Skool, O!RUL8,2. Pierwszy teaser został wydany 26 maja 2013 roku. Pierwszym wydawnictwem zespołu był singel (ang. single album) 2 Cool 4 Skool, wydany 12 czerwca, z promującym go utworem No More Dream. Tego samego dnia zespół wystąpił w programie M! Countdown po raz pierwszy wykonując utwory No More Dream oraz We Are Bulletproof PT.2. Pierwszy teaser do O!RUL8,2? został ujawniony razem z datą comebacku – 11 czerwca 2013 roku. Pierwszy minialbum, zatytułowany O!RUL8,2?, ukazał się 11 września. Płytę promowały single N.O oraz Jingyeogui Bangtan (kor. 진격의 방탄, ang. Attack On Bangtan). BTS wystąpili również w ich własnym programie rozrywkowym, Rookie King: Channel Bangtan (kor. 신인왕: 채널 방탄), emitowanym na stacji SBS MTV od 3 września 2013 roku, składał się z 8 odcinków. 2014 :Skool Luv Affair, DARK & WILD oraz WAKE UP. BTS podczas występu w programie M Countdown w 2014 roku. 15 stycznia 2014 roku Big Hit Entertainment zapowiedziała comeback zespołu z minialbumem Skool Luv Affair, który ukazał się 12 lutego 2014 roku. Płytę promował singel Sangnamja (Boy In Luv) (kor. 상남자 (Boy in Luv)), do którego teledysk ukazał się 11 listopada. 6 kwietnia zespół wydał kolejny singel zatytułowany Haruman (kor. 하루만, ang. Just One Day). 23 kwietnia BTS zadebiutowali w Japonii wydając debiutancki japoński album 2 COOL 4 SKOOL/O!RUL8,2? będący kompilacją pierwszych dwóch wydawnictw zespołu. 16 czerwca BTS wydali pierwszy japoński singel NO MORE DREAM. 19 sierpnia BTS wydali teledysk do ich singla Danger z ich pierwszego albumu studyjnego, DARK & WILD, który sprzedał się w ilości ponad 158 259 egzemplarzy. Teledysk do piosenki Holeumon jeonjaeng (War of Hormone) (kor. 호르몬 전쟁 (War of Hormone)), która znalazła się na albumie. Zespół kontynuował działania promocyjne w Japonii wydając ich pierwszy japoński album studyjny, WAKE UP, 24 grudnia. Płytę promowały trzy wcześniej wydane single: NO MORE DREAM, BOY IN LUV oraz Danger. 2015 :The Most Beautiful Moment in Life. Od 10 do 19 lutego trwała pierwsza japońska trasa koncertowa Wake Up: Open Your Eyes. Zespół koncertował w takich miastach jak Tokio, Osaka, Nagoja i Fukuoka, wystąpili przed 25 tys. fanami. 20 marca Rap Monster wydał swój pierwszy mixtape, RM, razem z trzema teledyskami do utworów: „Awakening” (각성), „Do You” i „Joke” (농담). 28 marca odbył się drugi solowy koncert BTS w Korei – BTS Live Trilogy – Episode 1: BTS Begins. Trzeci minialbum, zatytułowany The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1, ukazał się 29 kwietnia 2015 roku. Znalazł się on na liście „27 najlepszych albumów 2015 roku do tej pory” opublikowanej w czerwcu przez Fuse i był jedynym wymienionym koreańskim albumem. 5 maja 2015 roku główny singel I Need U zdobył pierwsze miejsce w programie The Show stacji SBS MTV, w którym odnotowano pierwsze zwycięstwo od debiutu. Płyta The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 sprzedała się w ilości ponad 180 tys egzemplarzy (według danych Signal Entertainment). 4 czerwca 2015 roku ukazał się czwarty japoński singel, FOR YOU, wydany z okazji pierwszej rocznicy ich japońskiego debiutu, teledysk został wydany tego samego dnia. Singel zajął 1. pozycję rankingu Oricon Weekly Chart, sprzedając się w ilości 42 611 kopii w ciągu pierwszego dnia. 23 czerwca BTS wydali teledysk do ich kolejnego singla, Dope (kor. 쩔어), który został obejrzany ponad 1 mln razy w czasie krótszym niż 15 godzin. Po premierze teledysku utwór znalazł się na 3. pozycji listy World Digital Chart Billboardu, mimo że został wydany dwa miesiące wcześniej. Światowa trasa grupy, 2015 Live Trilogy Episode: The Red Bullet, zaczęła się 6 czerwca. Zespół zagrał 12 koncertów, w tym m.in. w Malezji, Ameryce Łacińskiej, Australii, USA, trasa zakończyła się koncertem w Hongkongu 29 sierpnia. BTS wystąpili podczas Summer Sonic Festival w Japonii, występując 15 sierpnia na QVC Marine Field w Tokio oraz 16 sierpnia w Osace. 8 września ogłoszono, że 30 listopada Bangtan Boys wydadzą minialbum The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2. Od 27 do 29 listopada trwała trasa koncertowa The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: On Stage, podczas której zespół zaprezentował główny utwór z płyty, Run. 19 października ogłoszono, że BTS będą nowym ambasadorem sportowej marki Puma. 8 grudnia ukazał się piąty japoński singel będący japońską wersją utworu I NEED U. 2016 : The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever, YOUTH i WINGS. W 2016 roku grupa nawiązała współpracę z Nexon, która ogłosiła w styczniu, że dodadzą awatary postaci oparte na członkach zespołu do gry RPG Elsword. Bangtan Boys zostali też wybrani jako modele dla SK Telecom w lutym, a także twarzą BBQ Chicken w kwietniu. 15 marca ukazał się szósty singel japoński RUN. 2 maja zespół wydał specjalny album kompilacyjny, The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever. Promowała go trasa The Most Beautiful Moment in Life On Stage: Epilogue, która zaczęła się dwoma koncertami w Olympic Gymnastics Arena, w Seulu od 7 do 8 maja; zgromadzily 24 tys. fanów]. Kolejne koncerty z trasy odbyły się na Tajwanie, w Makau, Chinach, Japonii, Tajlandii i Filipinach; wyprzedano 144 tys. biletów na koncerty. Zespół był również gwiazdą festiwalu KCON zarówno w Los Angeles i Nowym Jorku w czerwcu i lipcu 2016 roku; na oba koncerty bilety zostały wyprzedane]. 7 września 2016 roku ukazał się drugi japoński album studyjny zatytułowany YOUTH, który sprzedał się w ilości 44 547 egzemplarzy w dniu premiery. 10 października 2016 roku ukazał się drugi album studyjny, Wings, z promującym go utworem Blood Sweat & Tears. Pre-order albumu, na którym znalazło się 15 utworów, rozpoczął się 28 września, i osiągnął ponad 500 tys. egzemplarzy w pierwszym tygodniu. Grupa osiągnęła „all kill” w Korei Południowej na listach przebojów, a także zajął pierwszą pozycję na liście albumów iTunes w ponad 26 krajach i terytoriach. W ciągu 24 godzin od premiery teledysku do Blood Sweat & Tears, osiągnął on ponad 6 milionów odsłon. Pobił w ten sposób poprzedni rekord na YouTube, dla największej liczby odsłon K-Popowego teledysku zespołu. Album, jako pierwsze koreańskie wydawnictwo, znalazł się na liście UK Albums Chart. Płyta zadebiutowała także na 26 pozycji listy Billboard 200. Kilka dni później okazało się, że BTS zwieńczyli listy Billboard World Chart, World Digital Songs Chart, a także Social 50 przez tydzień od 29 października. Zespół znalazł się też na liście YouTube Music Global Top 100: 17. miejsce rankingu teledysków, 6. miejsce rankingu artystów i 14. miejsce rankingu piosenek. 19 listopada 2016 roku zespół zapowiedział trasę Live Trilogy Episode III: The Wings Tour, podczas której zagrają w Korei Południowej, Chile, Brazylii, Stanach Zjednoczonych, Tajlandii, Indonezji, Filipinach, Hongkongu i Australii. Tego samego dnia album The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever zdobył nagrodę „Album Roku” podczas Melon Music Awards, a zespół zdobył jeszcze dwie nagrody, w tym m.in. swoją pierwszą Daesang. 2 grudnia 2016 roku BTS zdobyli swoją drugą nagrodę Daesang dla „Artysty Roku” podczas 2016 Mnet Asian Music Awards. W ten sposób BTS zostali pierwszym artystą nie należącym do żadnej wytwórni z „Wielkiej Trójki” (S.M., YG i JYP), który zdobył tą nagrodę. 2017 : You Never Walk Alone i Love Yourself: Her. 13 lutego 2017 roku album WINGS został ponownie wydany pod tytułem You Never Walk Alone, na płycie znalazły się dodatkowo cztery nowe utwory. Pre-order albumu wyniósł ponad 700 tys. egzemplarzy. Główny singel, pt. „Spring Day” osiągnął pierwsze miejsce na 8 największych południowokoreańskich rankingach muzycznych online, powodując zawieszenie cyfrowego rankingu serwisu Melon z powodu przeciążenia. „Not Today” uplasował się na 11. pozycji wykresu US iTunes Song Chart, a „Spring Day” na 8., czyniąc BTS pierwszym południowokoreańskim zespołem, który wszedł do pierwszej dziesiątki. Utwór „Spring Day” zajął także 15. pozycję na liście Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles Billboardu. W ciągu 24 godzin od premiery teledysku do tej piosenki, osiągnął on ponad 9 mln odsłon w serwisie YouTube. Jednak nowy rekord został pobity tydzień później, po premierze teledysku do „Not Today”, który zdobył ponad 10 mln odsłon w wymienionym przedziale czasowym. Zespół zaprezentował utwory z albumu You Never Walk Alone po raz pierwszy w Korei Południowej podczas trasy 2017 BTS Live Trilogy Episode III: The Wings Tour, tydzień po jego premierze. W marcu 2017 roku łączna sprzedaż albumów WINGS i You Never Walk Alone wyniosła ponad 1 496 986 kopii, czyniąc go pierwszym albumem zespołu, który sprzedał się w ilości ponad miliona egzemplarzy. 17 marca zespół wydał japońskie wersje albumów WINGS oraz The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever. Siódmy japoński singel, Chi, ase, namida (jap. 血、汗、涙?), został wydany 10 maja 2017 roku. Jest on japońską wersją utworu Blood Sweat & Tears (kor. 피 땀 눈물 Pi ttam nunmul), na singlu znalazły się również utwory Not Today oraz Spring Day. 5 lipca 2017 roku ukazał się teledysk do Come Back Home – remake'u piosenki Seo Taiji nagranemu z okazji jego 25 rocznicy. 24 lipca Big Hit Entertainment zapowiedziało comeback zespołu na wrzesień. Kolejny minialbum, zatytułowany Love Yourself: Her (kor. Love Yourself 承 `Her`), ukazał się 18 września. W sierpniu, celu jego promocji, na oficjalnym kanale zespołu ukazały się krótkie filmy „Highlight Reel”. 4 września ukazał się zwiastun minialbumu „Serendipity”. BTS nawiązali współpracę z Andrew Taggartem z grupy The Chainsmokers przy piosence „Best Of Me” z minialbumu. 12 września ujawniono listę utworów, a 14 ukazała się pierwsza zapowiedź singla „DNA”. Minialbum ukazał się w czterech wersjach: „L”, „O”, „V” i „E”; płyta otrzymała ponad 1,05 mln zamówień, według Big Hit Entertainment. 14 października poinformowano na oficjalnej japońskiej stronie, że ósmy japoński singel ukaże się 6 grudnia. Na singlu znalazły się japońskie wersje piosenek „MIC Drop” i „DNA”, a także oryginalny utwór „Crystal Snow”. 3 listopada grupa potwierdziła, że wystąpią podczas AMA 2017, czyniąc z nich pierwszą grupą K-popową, która wystąpiła podczas ceremonii. 7 listopada Big Hit Entertainment potwierdziło kolaborację grupy z artystami Steve Aoki i Desiigner w remiksie piosenki „MIC Drop”, który ukazał się 24 listopada. 2018 : FACE YOURSELF. Oryginalny, ośmioodcinkowy serial dokumentalny zatytułowany Burn the Stage ukazujący zakulisowe spojrzenie na trasę grupy Wings Tour, został oficjalnie zapowiedziany 13 marca. Pierwsze dwa odcinki miały premierę 28 marca w YouTube Red, a kolejne odcinki ukazywały się raz w tygodniu, aż do 9 maja. Na początku lutego 2018 roku BTS zapowiedzieli wydanie trzeciego japońskiego albumu studyjnego, zatytułowanego FACE YOURSELF. Płyta ukazała się 4 kwietnia 2018 roku. Tego samego dnia BTS wydali dziewięciominutowy film zatytułowany Euphoria, mający być motywem kolejnego wydawnictwa zespołu – Love Yourself: Wonder. ~Członkowie RMright|110px : Wcześniejszy pseudonim: Rap Monster (do 13.11.2017) : Prawdziwe imię: Kim Namjoon : Data urodzenia: 12 września 1994 : Pozycja w zespole: Lider, raper ---- Jinright|110px : Prawdziwe imię: Kim Seokjin : Data urodzenia: 4 grudnia 1992 : Pozycja w zespole: Wokalista, Visual ---- Sugaright|110px : Prawdziwe imię: Min Yoongi : Data urodzenia: 9 marca 1993 : Pozycja w zespole: Raper ---- J-Hoperight|110px : Prawdziwe imię: Jung Hoseok : Data urodzenia: 18 lutego 1994 : Pozycja w zespole: Raper, tancerz ---- V'''right|110px : Prawdziwe imię: Kim Taehyung : Data urodzenia: 30 grudnia 1995 : Pozycja w zespole: Wokalista ---- '''Jiminright|110px : Prawdziwe imię: Park Jimin : Data urodzenia: 13 października 1995 : Pozycja w zespole: Wokalista, tancerz ---- Jungkookright|110px : Prawdziwe imię: Jeon Jeonggkuk : Data urodzenia: 1 września 1997 : Pozycja w zespole: Maknae, wokalista, tancerz ---- ~Dyskografia Koreańska Japońska Tajwańska Albumy studyjne= # Dark & Wild : — 19 sierpnia 2014 : — wytwórnia: Big Hit Entertainment : — format: CD, digital download # Wake Up : — 24 grudnia 2014 : — wytwórnia: Pony Canyon : — format: CD, CD+DVD |-|Albumy kompilacyjne= # 2 Cool 4 Skool / O!RUL8,2? : — 23 kwietnia 2014 : — wytwórnia: Pony Canyon : — format: CD, CD+DVD |-|Albumy rozszerzone= # O!RUL8,2? # Skool Luv Affair # The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1 # The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 2 |-|Single= # 2013 ## No More Dream wersja japońska ## We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2 ## N.O ## 진격의 방탄 (The Rise of Bangtan) # 2014 ## 상남자 (Boy In Luv) wersja japońska ## 하루만 (Just One Day) ## Miss Right ## Danger wersja japońska ## 호르몬전쟁 (War of Hormone) # 2015 ## I Need U wersja japońska ## 쩔어 (Dope) ## Run ## For You wersja japońska |-| Single wspólne= # 2013 ## Perfect Christmas - (Rap Monster, JungKook) # 2014 ## Danger (MO-BLUE-MIX) - (wszyscy) |-|Inne= # 2014 (Skool Luv Affair + special addition) ## 어디에서 왔는지 (Where Did You Come From) ## Tomorrow ## Jump ## 좋아요 (Slow Jam Remix)" (I Like It) # 2015 (The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1 + Part 2) ## 잡아줘 (Hold Me Tight) ## 흥탄소년단 (Boyz With Fun) ## Converse High ## Outro: Love Is Not Over ## Butterfly ## Whalien 52 ## 고엽 (Dead Leaves) ## Ma City ## 뱁새 (Crow TIt) ## Outro: House of Cards ## Intro: Never Mind ## Skit: One night in a strange city ~Wideografia Koreańska BTS (방탄소년단) 'DNA' Official MV|DNA BTS (방탄소년단) 'MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)' Official MV|MIC Drop BTS (방탄소년단) 'Euphoria Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder'|Euphoria BTS (방탄소년단) 'Not Today' Official MV|Not Today BTS (방탄소년단) 'Not Today' Official MV (Choreography Version)|Not Today (choreo. ver.) 방탄소년단 (BTS) ‘피 땀 눈물 (Blood Sweat & Tears)’ MV|BLOOD SWEAT & TEARS 방탄소년단 'Save ME' MV|SAVE ME MV BTS(방탄소년단) FIRE (불타오르네)|FIRE MV BTS(방탄소년단) EPILOGUE Young Forever|Young Forever MV BTS(방탄소년단) Run|RUN MV BTS(방탄소년단) DOPE(쩔어)|DOPE MV BTS(방탄소년단) War of Hormone(호르몬 전쟁)|WAR OF HORMONE MV BTS(방탄소년단) Just One Day(하루만)|JUST ONE DAY MV BTS(방탄소년단) N.O(엔.오)|N.O MV BTS(방탄소년단) I NEED U|I NEED U MV BTS(방탄소년단) Danger|DANGER MV BTS(방탄소년단) We Are Bulletproof Pt2(위 아 불렛프루프 Pt.2)|WE ARE BULLETPROOF MV BTS(방탄소년단) Boy In Luv(상남자)|BOY IN LUV Japońska BTS (防弾少年団) 'MIC Drop -Japanese ver.-' Official MV|MIC Drop (japan.) BTS (防弾少年団) '血、汗、涙 -Japanese Ver.-' Official MV|BLOOD SWEAT & TEARS (japan.) FOR YOU 防弾少年団(Official MV)|FOR YOU I NEED U (Japanese Ver.) 防弾少年団 (Official MV)|I NEED YOU (japan.) Danger-Japanese Ver.- 防弾少年団 （Official MV）|DANGER (japan.) NO MORE DREAM -Japanese Ver.- 防弾少年団 （Official MV）|NO MORE DREAM (japan.) BOY IN LUV -Japanese Ver.- 防弾少年団 （Official MV）|BOY IN LUV (japan.) RUN -Japanese Ver.- 防弾少年団 (Official MV)|RUN (japan.) ~Ciekawostki Jungkook= # Jego ulubioną cyfrą jest 1 # Ma starszego brata Jung Hyun, który w 2014 roku wstąpił do armii # Jego grupą krwi jest A # Jego motto to: "Życie bez pasji to jak bycie nieżywym" # Jego ulubionym kolorem jest czarny, czerwony i biały |-|V= # Jego ulubioną cyfrą jest 10 # Jego grupą krwi jest AB # Motto V: "Żyjmy najbardziej cool jak jest to tylko możliwe, ponieważ życie zdarza się tylko raz. Wstawajmy rano z łatwością i wykonujmy swoje zadania jak najlepiej potrafimy" # Jego ulubionym kolorem jest biały, zielony i czarny # Ma młodszego brata i siostre |-|Suga= # Jego ulubioną cyfrą jest 3 # Jego grupą krwi jest 0 # Jego motto to "I don't give a shit" oraz "Żyjmy dobrze się bawiąc. Robić muzykę dla przyjemności, a traktować to jako pracę, to dwie różne rzeczy" # Ma starszego brata # Jego ulubionym kolorem jest biały |-|Rap Monster= # Jego ulubioną cyfrą jest 1 # Jego grupą krwi jest 0 # Ma młodszą siostrę # Jest ateistą # Jego motto to: "To też przejdzie do historii" # Jego ulubionym kolorem jest czarny |-|J-Hope= # Jego ulubioną cyfrą jest 7 # Jego grupą krwi jest A # Jego motto to: "Jeśli nie pracujesz ciężko, nie będzie dobrych wyników" # Ma starszą siostrę #Jego ulubionym kolorem jest zielony |-|Jin= # Jego ulubioną cyfrą jest 4 # Jego grupą krwi jest 0 # Jego ulubionym kolorem jest różowy # Ma starszego brata # Jego motto to: "Żyj spokojnie" |-|Jimin= # Jego grupą krwi jest A # Jego ulubioną cyfrą jest 3 # Jego ulubionym kolorem jest błękitny # Ma młodszego brata # Jego motto to: "Stawaj się fajniejszy lub przystojniejszy. Chciej stawać się fajniejszą osobą na zewnątrz i wewnątrz" Przypisy ---- Źródło: Bangtan Poland | BTS Poland YT | Kpop is my heart beat Kategoria:Zespoły Kategoria:Zespoły męskie Kategoria:BIG HIT Entertainment Kategoria:Debiut 2013 Kategoria:Debiut 2014